


Friends With The Devil

by yellow_doodz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Daisy Ridley's in here, F/M, Luci and OC are bros, OC, Original Character(s), Originally Published in Wattpad, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_doodz/pseuds/yellow_doodz
Summary: "'Lucifer Morningstar'... is that, uh, a stage name or something?""God-given, I'm afraid.""Literally. Believe it or not, Detective, it's literally given by the Man above us..."
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue + Cast

_In the beginning..._

_The angel Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and condemned to rule Hell for all eternity._

_Until he decided to take a vacation..._

* * *

Blair Artemis "Arty" Vincent was the only mortal who became a close friend of the Devil himself before Chloe Decker would enter into his life. Mazikeen had been knew about this little forbidden friendship, and was later okay with it as long as she would never tell any mortal soul about their identities and about the existence of demons and angels. She fulfilled her promise day by day, but it didn't stop Lucifer's egotistical pride for showing off who he is. She couldn't blame him.

As a digital artist and a part-time comics illustrator, Arty was living a normal -- yet weird -- life at Los Angeles with her job and such to support on her own and for her little family from her hometown in Westminster, England. Thanks to the infamous Lucifer Morningstar's sudden act of kindness, he happily supported Arty with a fair loan of money and an apartment a few floors under his penthouse. Called it the _Morningstar Internship_. There was no reason why him, the Devil, would do this so-called internship. But we'll just never know from now.

Yes, she believed both in Christianity and Satanism but only at the gray area between them. Including some knowledge about other religions and mythologies. She also has some complications and doubts of the Almighty Father above before she met Lucifer. She never even fell for his charms like other mortal women would do, probably because of her tomboyish attitude. She visits his penthouse and barely at his nightclub, the Lux, from time to time or whenever she had a day off. Her friendship with the Devil began to grow closer; making him as a brother to her. And, possibly, he feels the same too.

And her crazy adventures began when she met the detective on her cases with Lucifer involved, the douchy cop, Dr. Linda Martin, the angel Amenadiel, and more unexplained scenarios that she would encounter. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

_**"Lucifer can be a perverted annoying prick who shows off all the time as 'The Devil' at everyone, Chloe... but deep down... and moments after knowing him well... he's a sweet and a caring person."** _

* * *

**FRIENDS WITH THE DEVIL | LUCIFER (FOX/NETFLIX)**

**WRITTEN BY:** _Yellow_Dayz_

* * *

**CAST:**

**DAISY RIDLEY** as _Artemis Vincent_

**TOM ELLIS** as _Lucifer Morningstar_

**LAUREN GERMAN** as Chloe Decker

_**The rest of the Lucifer cast as themselves** _

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

_I do not own own Lucifer. The main characters of the show are respectfully owned by Fox, Warner Bros., and now Netflix. It is also based from the DC comic series which is created by Neil Gaiman, Sam Kieth, and Mike Dringenberg._

_However, I only own my character, Artemis, and the events I wrote appearing in this story._

_Thank you._

_* * *_


	2. Arty and The Devil

**Los Angeles, 2016 A.D.**

* * *

It was nighttime at the busy streets of Los Angeles. The city never sleeps just as I usually expected to see every night as I lived and breathed here; nothing much has happened around here I assumed. Well... except for the song _Ain't No Rest for the Wicked_ by Cage the Elephant that is blasting out in such a loud volume coming from his bloody car, running past the speed limit...

Why yes -- it is I, Blair Artemis Vincent, is at the passenger seat in Lucifer _freaking_ Morningstar's black Chevorlet Corvette (a 1962 Corvette to be exact). Believe it or not, he is truly the Devil himself. And I am actually friends with him.

This little "forbidden friendship" began just two years ago. I began to move into L.A. from my humble home in England to began my career as a digital artist on my own site, posting my drawings and allto make a living. Just recently I have been hired to be a comic illustrator from time to time. Like a part-time job or something. The good ol' Devil began to enter in my life in a random place, mostly interested at my work and such. Even my knowledge about angels and demons shenanigans -- even some other gods.

He began visiting me often from my old apartment (how did he even knew the address?) and had some conversations with me along the way. Of course, I never believed his identity at first, but later on I slowly believed in his story until now and began to get the hang of his "devil attitude". I still owe him for his sudden support on my career -- that and offering me a brand new flat on my own just by his building (a few floors under his penthouse). The "Morningstar Internship" he called it. Although, I haven't got any clue why a man like him would do such a charitable thing... maybe just to boost his reputation in his occupation and such as he's having his vacation on Earth. Who knows? But I definitely owe him.

Anyways, back into reality, it all started when he spotted me on his way after I had some shopping of art supplies and groceries and offered to pick me up as he was returning back to the building to check on Lux. Now, he's being so reckless as usual with his car speeding up a bit more that made my short wavy hair violently danced to the wind gushing against us. The song still kept playing so loud that anyone could even hear. 

Then, the sound of a police siren began to wail behind us. I turned around to see a policeman following us with his motorbike... great... _just great_.

I already warned this to him in the first place but he kept reassuring me to enjoy the ride and to screw the laws. Bloody demon...

"I told you this was a terrible idea, Luce!" I bellowed at the smiling Devil over the loud music, "Now we're about to be pulled up thanks to you!"

"Quit your whining, Arty, don't you worry!" he proudly replied with his classic smirk, his hands tapping to the beat of the song, "Besides I got this out of control, remember? You're with me after all! Following your laws are just an utter buzzkill anyways..."

_"Unbelievable,"_ I muttered as I glanced at my back, observing that the policeman was getting nearer behind us. Lucifer then began to slowed down and stop the vehicle at the curb, but the music still kept playing deafly. 

Just as we pulled over, the cop began to park his bike behind us and began to order Lucifer to cut the music down, but he didn't seem to hear it until he was beside the vehicle and ordered again. At the time Lucifer noticed the man, he began to flash a smile at him as he turned of the engine and later lowered the volume of his music and apologized. I just simply nod at him. 

"You know why I pulled you over?" the cop asked us gruffly. I began to glare at Lucifer when he began to look at me, signaling him to explain his reason.

"Well, obviously you felt the need to exercise your limited powers to punish me for ignoring the speed limit -- "

"And _that_ wouldn't happen if you'd just listen to me in the first place, Mr. Morningstar," I cut him off as I crossed my arms while he just shrugged it off and continued on, ignoring me afterwards. I faced to the cop, "Trust me, Officer, I kept warning him! And then -- "

"It's okay! I understand," now it's his turn to cut me off, smiling at the cop with a chuckle, "I-I like to punish people too... or at least I used to..."

_Oh here we go again..._ I thought to myself as I basically rolled my eyes at his back. He's stroking his Devil ego again... I just let out a groan and leaned my head against the seat. He's always been doing this all the time... well I don't blame him for his obnoxious pride either. The cop wasn't buying him as well, shaking his head a bit at him.

  
"License and registration," he told to Lucifer immediately, skipping the conversation. Of course people involved with the government aren't buying his identity and I smirked at the thought.

"Coming right up..." Luce sighed, and instead of grabbing his documents I spotted him taking out his wallet and bringing out his stack of money, picking out a few.. Both the cop and I looked at him in shock as the latter backed away a bit. Oh, bloody hell... don't tell me he's... damn it.

_"Are you trying to bribe me, sir?!"_

"Lucifer -- !"

"Of course," he simply replied so proudly with a grin, taking out two bills and hands it out to the cop, which he only raised his eyebrow at him. As for me, I made my _are-you-serious?_ glare at him with disbelief. Even if he is the actual Devil, I just couldn't actually believe he would seriously bribe a bloody police officer at this situation!

"Is that not enough?" _Is he freaking serious?_ I then heard his chuckle, adding more bucks for the officer and added, "Take more, it's only money." _Oh dear..._

"It's against the law, sir!" the cop interjected, Luce and I both scoffed and chuckled at the same time. There are some times I get on his side, mostly about the topic of the reality of what humanity is on this planet we're living on. Just one of the things I couldn't disagree...

"Oh, you people are so funny with your 'laws'... am I right, Luce?" I simply spoke up with a tiny smirk. It is the truth anyways to me... what can I say? I can be rebellious sometimes.

"You certainly are correct, dear Artemis," he answered to me with a smirk back then faced back to the cop, his sharp eyes focusing on the latter's. "You break the law sometimes, don't you?" he asked, definitely using his classic hypnotism ability at him...

Ah yes, his _Desire Exhibition_ (of which I called it)... the ability to make anyone spill their deepest desires to him and it always worked. I even fell for that as a mere mortal myself; he only did it once to me as I embarrassingly answered him of my desire to be the one of the greatest artists ever -- and I punched his in the shoulder in result. Well he obviously deserved that and I told him to never do that again even if he already knew what my deepest desire is... but from now on I don't mind about that anymore. It wasn't a very dark and uncomfortable desire either.

It took a while for Lucifer to make the poor lad spill the beans as his eyes pierced right through his soul, then confessed, "Sometimes... I put my siren on and drive really fast for no reason at all, just 'cause I can."

"Right?" I asked with my eyebrows both up, forming a big smile. A responsible cop breaking his rules, huh? Dang, that's new. "And why wouldn't you, Officer? It's fun!"

The sly gentleman beside me grinned in agreement, impressed by the cop, "It feels good to get away with something, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," he replied as he smiled. Then made a shocked look, now realizing that he did an oopsie. Poor man...

"Uh... it's okay, Officer. It's alright," I reassured him immediately, "It also happened to me too, believe me... you're not alone."

"Arty's right. People like to tell me things," Luce explained, maybe in a proudly way, "those _deep, dark, naughty little desires_ that they're on their minds. It's a gift."

"Must be something on _that_ face," I pointed his smug look to emphasize, making Luce snorted in return as I smirked. Meanwhile we noticed the cop staring at the money from Luce's hand, temptation obviously filling his head to toe.

"You're tempted to keep that, aren't you?" Lucifer asked him, only to stare at us and smiled with a nod as a reply. I grinned at his look as the Devil added, "Well, what are you waiting for? Permission?"

"Exactly! Go on, take it!" I chimed in, later regretting the fact of encouraging him to accept Lucifer's offer, "Buy yourself something pretty, officer. You really deserved it!"

Lucifer hand the money out more to him, flashing his grin widely. Slowly, the tempted policeman finally took them in his own hand; looking very satisfied with it. We actually did that. We abso- _bloody_ -lutely bribed a policeman to get away from Luce's speeding problem.

"But if you dont mind, we _really_ must be on our way," Lucifer reminded him right after.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" he said, happily putting his reward in his pockets. "Hey, have a nice evening," he smiled with a salute, later heading back to his parked motorbike.

"You too, Officer," Lucifer replied as he smiled back. Then took a deep breath as he muttered a "you too..." He raised the volume back up from his stereo on as the song began to return loudly, there we are off to go.

"I can't believe we actually got away with this by bribing the poor lad," I spoke up, shaking my head with disbelief. I then looked at him with a smirk slightly appeared to my lips, "Remind me why I -- a mortal -- am your closest friend, _your Evilness_."

He laughed with pride when he heard the nickname I gave him, "Because I like your attitude, Arty. Even if you are a civilized human, you still like to break the rules and be so rebellious! Plus, I do love your work and that's why you have my support. Atleast your dear mother trusted me to have you my internship."

"As long you won't send a picture of your naked arse to Mum behind my back," I shuddered at that thought -- more so of him _shagging_ my own mother. I even spot the bastard smirking after I just reminded him. _Gross._ "It's just surprising to see Mum to be okay with her own daughter being with the Devil himself who owns a nightclub -- I would've get in trouble!"

"As long as you're with me, Artemis, nothing can get you in trouble," he answered so proudly as he kept driving. I only nudged his arm with my elbow playfully.

"God, you're such an ass..."

"Indeed He truly is, my dear mortal friend."

"That too."

* * *


	3. Home Sweet Home

* * *  


  


We finally arrived at the driveway of Lux. Lucifer began to park his Corvette by the entrace as I began to exit the vehicle, now hearing David Bowie's _Fame_ coming from the ludicrous nightclub of Luce's. I never liked clubs or parties very well -- I'd rather be in my pajamas watching my favortie shows on Netflix while lying on my bed, eating my potato crisps happily more than having a loud party with a bunch of horny strangers drinking booze all night and possibly end up in someone's bed. Over my bloody dead body.  


  


That's basically Lucifer's thing -- _never_ mine -- hence of owning Lux. He is the Devil after all, who craves every sinful actions he could do. What else should I expect of him? Owning a pet store?  


  


"Hey, Boss," the valet greeted as Lucifer tossed the keys to him, fixing his oh so fancy suit and his cufflings. I carefully picked up my stuff from his car, my empty stomach alarming me to make dinner as soon as I reach to my flat. The nightclub is as busy as usual, there were a lot of people in line who are dying to get in just to have fun. Well, _their_ way of having fun.  


  


"Care to join inside?" Luce asked me with that thick English accent, pointing at his own nightclub to which I shake my head immediately to his offer.  


  


" _Hell_ to the _no_ ," I answered right off the bat, "Sorry, Luce, but I'd rather chew my whole foot off than to get inside of any nightclub. I already told you since day one that partying is _not_ my thing! We, mortal humans, have other ways to have fun asides of your way of having fun."  


  


"No wonder you had a few friends," he answered coyly, I frowned at his comment. "Oh come on, Arty, just give it a bloody try! By the words of your favorite British singer, _'If you never try, you never know!'_ remember? Don't be such a party pooper -- I thought you're a rebel!"  


  


"Well _this_ rebel knows which is the right or the wrong thing to do, mind you. And _don't you dare_ involve Chris Martin into this argument," I fought back, fixing my position, "Besides, I've got a job and a family to take care of which is very important to me! I can't just party my priorities away! I'll only enter Lux whenever it's closed or I was featured in one of your performances with my violin and that's what we've agreed on."  


  


"Alright, alright," he raised his arms up in defeat with a sigh, "I already get it that you're not the 'party girl' type and I shouldn't pressure you with it, that's fine. But please just take atleast a visit after you settled your things down at your apartment."  


  


"Thank you. Say hello to Mazey for me," I gave him a little smile. Mazikeen -- his demon follower and right hand -- are not very close to be called as friends. Probably more like acquaintances. She didn't like the idea of her Dark Lord having a mortal friend the first time he introduce me to her, but after a few years she (hopefully) later got the hang of it. Atleast she likes me... kind of.  


  
"Sure thing," then we bid our goodbyes with a fistbump and parted our ways as I glanced at my fellow demonic friend entering the nightclub. As for me I reached an elevator behind the walls of Lux; entering as its doors slid open and pushed the specific floor number where my flat is positioned. It'll take a long time to reach there. Like I said, it's a few floors under Lucifer's penthouse. I have my reasons why.

At the time the elevator chimed a _ding!_ to alert me with the doors open, I was welcomed by the sight of my very own humble home as I lit up a smile. My flat wasn't _that_ luxurious like Lucifer's, it almost looked like what a nerd's dream room would look like -- most of them are my stuff moved from my old home in England.

Movie posters such as the original _Star Wars_ trilogy were plastered on the left wall on my little Living Room just between the wide flat-screen telly, a neat kitchen beside me with all the necessary equipments I need to cook and to where I placed my food with a small round table beside it, a bathroom placed beside the kitchen sink. Vinyl cases such as my complete collection of all albums from _Coldplay_ and _U2_ with few artists and bands beside and above the walls of my Study Area as a portable Vinyl Recorder are neatly placed beside. The area was perfectly placed by the window with the gorgeous view of L.A. right in front of my eyes, with my huge Wacom Cintiq on top with my computer desktop beside together with drawers uderneath containing all basic equipments for every artist must have. An easel was beside by the window as well as a few canvasses neatly placed beside my desk. I rarely paint these days depends on the mood. I get to post my arts on my Instagram and uploaded speedpaints and vlogs on my Youtube channel (even if the website is shitty sometimes, atleast I got monetized), both with my username _AnarchyArty_. I got atleast a million of followers and subscribers as of now. I also get to be a part-time comic illustrator... mostly.

My bedroom was, obviously, my favorite area in my flat -- intersecting my Study Area on the left side, with my humungous comfy bed set beside the window, my laptop was upon the matress. A bookshelf hunged above the headboard contained some Funko Pop figures, Figmas, some Gunplas and a lot of novels I've collected -- these include the whole _Harry Potter_ and _Sherlock Holmes_ series, a few Star Wars related novels, and some comic books; majority of them are from Marvel and Coldplay's _Mylo Xyloto_ comic book series based on of their albums named after it. The bedside table consists the usual lampshade and a digital alarm clock, the other is where my diffuser and a Bluetooth speaker sat. A few of my drawings are hunged there as well as two posters of _Back To The Future_ and _Jurassic Park_. A small walk-in closet is placed by the right wall, together with my personal bathroom inside.

It honestly doesn't look bad for Luce to renovate the flat with my assistance and preferences of course. All the white walls are mostly covered by colorful graffiti-like designs made by yours truly. I like to vandalize the walls since childhood. I still thank for his offer until now. In my opinion, it's not really a sin if he was willingly rent the place for me. I don't care. It was actually a nice thing for the Devil to do that. The irony...  


  
Satan himself or not, he really is my friend. Even if he can be a peverted wanker sometimes.

"Home sweet home," I sighed with joy as I entered my flat, brushing my hair off the side with a smile. I took off my leather jacket on a coat rack by the living room, only wearing this casual dark green dress and my black Converse sneakers.

Reaching to the kitchen, I placed the groceries and my newly bought art supplies at the little dining table, later putting them at their respected proper places. Feeling not in the mood to cook dinner, I grabbed some leftover pepporoni pizza I ordered last night by the fridge to microwave them in a few minutes. By the time they were cooked very well, I began to eat.

It didn't took a long time to get my phone playing it's ringtone to notify me of a text message. I looked it up and it was Lucifer, noting me that Mazikeen accepted my hello to her. I only curled up a smile and replied a thanks to him. We then started to talk from time to time as he messaged back seconds after. It was a usual routine for us to text each other sometimes, mostly when I was busy on work.

* * *  


  


**Arty:**   
_car_ _e to tell me where were you been before we crossed paths a while ago?_   


  


**Mr. Satan:**   
_Got holed up in a château. Copulating with a young woman named Faith._ _How ironic... and spotted Maze giving a man named Patrick a meal for him._   


  


**Arty:**  
 _gross_... _you_ _two aren't ever gonna be tired of having a long string of lovers aren't you?_  


  


**Mr. Satan:**   
_Nope. You know we love the concepts of sexual intercourse. From one night stands to orgies. And I never lied about having an extreme stamina._   


  


**Arty:**   
_aaaaaand i'll stop messaging you right now. goodbye._   


  


**Mr. Satan:**   
_Sorry! Sorry! Forgot how sensitive you are upon this topic_   


  


**Arty:**   
_not my fault that i'm friends with two horny demons_   


  


**Mr. Satan:**   
_Touché. Are your chores done? I'm just having a chat with Delilah here. Also my dearest brother Amenadiel took a visit_   


  


**Arty:**   
_just ate dinner. and lemme guess, he ordered you to return back to hell?_   


  


**Mr. Satan** **:**   
_Yessire. And I told him to bugger off... I'm_ _already tired ta_ _king a part of Dad's little play._   


  


**_Arty:_ **   
_i know. he's a pain in the arse. both him and your bro. i'll be outside at lux in a while._   


  


**Mr. Satan:**   
_Splendid. I'll see you soon then?_   


  


**Arty:**   
_a promise is a promise_   


  


* * *  


  
I turned off my phone after Luce ironically sent me a devil emoji, making me smirk at the reply. Then I picked up my empty plate and washed it clean immediately, including of washing my hands. Putting the plate back on the dishrack, I began to make sure to check everything's fine around the flat before I could change myself into something comfy.

Now slipped in a white buttoned-up shirt with a greyish blue cardigan as well as some jeans (still kept the Converse), I walked towards to the elevator, pushing the ground floor and waited as it began to descend for a long while. Atleast I can check on the Devil if he made some funny business again. I checked the time on my phone, it seemed to be pretty late.

Just as I exited the lift, I began to walk across the entrace of the nightclub searching for Lucifer as the sound of gunshots quickly began to startle me as I quickly went for cover. A glass window being shattered was next, then spotted a grey SUV began to speed up and zoomed through the driveway as if it was escaping. As the coast was clear, my face began to flood with fear. _Where the hell is he?!_

"LUCIFER!" I yelled immediately, running off to where the incident came from. "LUCIFER?! Are you okay?! Where are -- _bloody hell_!!"

I covered my mouth to muffle my shriek. The sight was horrendous. Bits of glass and bloood are scattered everywhere. Lucifer was there on the ground together with a young blonde woman wearing a glittery dress and a furcoat, bleeding severely as several bullets where pierced all over her body. It was Delilah, one of the singers who used to work with Lucifer at Lux and later becoming a star, and she's... oh, God...

A sound of a car crash and a deafning screech was heard as Lucifer began to sprang up with a jolt, he got shot as well (thank God literally for his immortality) and stared at the unlucky vehicle that was rammed by a bus. He checked on the wounded singer the same time as I did. She's was too late, her eyes were layed wide open... Delilah's dead.

I choked on my tears, horrified of what I saw as my heart began to pound on my chest. I looked at Lucifer in fear, watching his face slowly boiling in anger at what had happened.

"Arty," I jumped a bit as he looked at me, placing his calloused hand on my shoulder, "Stay here with Delilah, call the police and an ambulance immediately. I need to deal with someone first..."

"O-Of course..." I replied with a shaky whisper, grabbing my phone as I sniffed and dialed the emergency number. I checked on Lucifer, who was about to walk towards the damaged vehicle where the shooter might have been in there, hopefully interogatting him or her if lucky... I only waited my phone to ring before it would pick up, taking deep breaths to stay calm.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

So much for home sweet home...

* * *  


  



	4. Lucifer Holmes and Artemis Watson

* * *

"So you're crashing _who's_ wedding?"

_"Jimmy Barnes,"_ Lucifer's voice crackled through my phone via earbuds. _"Delilah's ex-fiancé and her producer. She told me about his wedding with some supermodel this weekend last night."_

"The one you introduced her for her growing career? _That_ sweaty little imp?"

_"Ha! I told that to her too!"_ I can hear the engine rumbling from his Corvett behind his hearty laugh. _"I can't believe she'd sleep with him when I specifically told her to_ work _with him!"_

  
"Well, she did left him at the altar..."

_"I actually enjoyed that bit a lot."_

I gave out a snort. It was 9 in the morning when he rang my phone up as I was about to make breakfast. Apparently, he was actually serious of finding out who's behind Delilah's murder. And now, he's going to connect the dots all by himself before the LAPD -- or Detective Decker -- would figure it all out. His way of investigating can be quite reckless, but I like this side of him actually. Who knew the Devil would be great as a detective? Well, that'd be only opinion. I guess I'm too interested with this matter. I get to be very observant to my surroundings.

"So, do you think Barnes is the killer?" I asked him as I was almost done cooking my scrambled eggs just for a few minutes, holding back a yawn.

 _"Wasn't it obvious?"_ Lucifer spoke back, _"It's_ clearly _suspicious of him to resume the wedding after the news of his dearest ex fiancé was murdered brutally. I mean it's hard to be rejected, right? And he tried to get back with her recently and of course he never got the chance."_

"Huh -- that really is obvious... sorry for my sudden stupidity," I began to set my untensils by the counter, putting the scrambled eggs next to some toast. "I mean who would've wanted to sleep with some wanker who looks like he didn't even shower for a week?"

 _"Well Delilah did, and probably soon his new wife -- maybe that wouldn't possibly happen,"_ we began to share our chuckles after that bit. _"Honestly, I would kill someone if they denied me once -- not that that's possible."_

"Detective Decker last night didn't seem to fall for your charms like I do," I quipped that point with a smirk.

 _"Oh, she's just warming up to me, I tell you,"_ he said that so proudly, I gave out a scoff.

"Whatever you say, Luce... text me if you get anything from that bloke. I'm not leaving my breakfast cold here."

_"Will do. I'll pick you up eventually for the next possible destination of our investigation."_

"Yeah, yeah. I got that, dear Holmes. See 'ya then."

_"You too, my dear Watson..."_

I smirked as we are about to hung up then shook my head with a chuckle after. What a pleasant surprise that the Devil wanted to solve this case so badly... maybe he was very interested about or he wanted to give justice to the fallen Delilah. I don't know what has gotten into to that head of his, but I think the evil Lucifer Morningstar is _developing_... who knows?

As I finished breakfast, I quickly cleaned up and placed them down on the kitchen sink to soak for a moment while I began to fix myself up; my hair already tied into a ponytail while fixing my green sweatshirt properly. Maybe a single gold chain necklace won't be so bad to wear it, my black leather hiking boots would fit the appearance as well with a hoodie perhaps somewhere.

I still have plenty of time to fix a bit around my flat before the dear old Devil would chime in at any moment.

* * *

Now we hace reached to Luci's next suspect on the case: _2Vile_ , a rapper and apparently Delilah's former lover after she dumped Barnes. The imp had told Lucifer about him to be a possible suspect as he noted of him being abusive towards her during arguments and having armored men surrounding him. Definitely sounds like the real deal.

"I'm so _disgustingly_ proud that you were able to ruin that wanker's wedding," I couldn't hold my laughter even one bit as he turned of the vehicle's engine. "Did she _seriously_ tell the whole church that she never really wanted to marry nor even have sex with him? Right in front of the bloody groom?! That's so priceless!"

"Indeed so," he let out a sneer as I muffled a laugh before I'd be as loud as a hyena. "It just slips out of her tiny mind. Oh, poor old Barnes... but it's just so prefectly timed out -- _right_ during the wedding!"

"Oh screw him, I'd rather be with a raccoon if I were her!"

  
We gave out our last laughs as we both hop out of the Corvette as we reached the glass doors of the rapper's luxurious sanctuary. I pushed my round-rimmed shades up above my head as I pushed the doorbell, hearing it's soft _ding_!

"Are you certain we wouldn't be caught by the LAPD? Or in this case, _the_ detective?" I asked him now with a suspicious look at his stupid face.

"Of course we won't! Trust me, dear Artemis, we'll be as quick as my morning--"

_"Don't."_

"Ok, fair enough..."

A mere old butler arrived a while after and opened the doors before us and politedly greeted us with a, "Good afternoon sir, ma'am."

"Afternoon to you too," I replied as I shoved my hands on my hoodie's pockets. "Uh, yes, we're here to see the man sadly known as 2Vile... is he in?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, he's unavailable. He's in mourning, I'm afraid..."

"Right... we have narcotics for him," Lucifer flashed a smile, to which the butler smiled back with a nod and began to lead us the way where the rapper is. As soon as we headed to the living room, the place was crowded with men and women as the beat of a rap song starts to blast throughout the walls.

"Alright, you just stay behind me and act like my loyal intern or so," Luci muttered beside me, looking around where his new suspect is, "I'll be doing some talking while you just go along as I say or do nothing at all."

"Wait, what do you mean -- ?"

_"CAN SOMEONE_ PLEASE _TURN OFF THIS GOD-AWFUL MUSIC?! HELLOOO, DISC JOCKEY?! Thank you!"_

Great, now there he goes bellowing out to the whole crowd at the time the DJ he had ordered to cut the music down with everyone around the area staring at the both of us. I have to glare at the bastard who's throwing himself looking for unecessesary danger, especially on a crime case... just what a bloody idiot he is somtimes... for a damn ruler of Hell.

"Who's these clowns?!" a man slouching on the sofa spoke up, all dressed up in ghetto-like fashion and glittering golden chains and blings. There's no doubt that it he is the man we're looking for: 2Vile.

"They have narcotics for you, sir..." his butler spoke as he walked to the side.

"My name is Lucifer Morningstar, this is my dear little intern Artemis," Luci replied with such pride while somehow trying to cover me from behind, his hand gripping my arm. That's new.

" _Lucifer Morningstar_...?" 2Vile repeated the name with disbelief as every person would ask the same thing about his name and began to let out a laugh. "Now _that's_ a good hip-hop name!"

"Well that _offends_ me," Lucifer frowned.

"What, you don't like hip-hop?"

"No, I most certaintly do not!"

"Now that offends me," he glared at the both of us together with a gang of men around him as he stands up. "You two have a problem with black people?"

"No, not in the slightest -- I just hate your music," the rapper began to laugh, Lucifer just kept covering me. "And when I say 'your music' I mean _your_ music, not the music made by other black people."

"Well, without the blues, there'd be no devil's music," I pointed out with a nervous smile while the man infront of me smirked. "There are, of course, many giants in the field..."

"Just not you," Lucifer grinned, "am I being clear?"

2Vile replied with a chuckle, "Yeah, you're being clear all right."

  
"Good..."

_"If you're looking to get yourself killed..."_

His men slowly began to stand up, they suddenly have guns on their hands cocking them up. I quickly hid myself more behind Lucifer, looking at the men fearfully. This wasn't really a good idea...

"Yes, well, don't waste your munitions," he rolled his eyes, "I'm immortal."

"And what am I then, you idiot? A _roach_?!" I whispered angrily with a glare.

"Oh... right..." he just sighed a bit worriedly, then continued his serious conversation to 2Vile. "So, tell me about Delilah?"

"You ain't seen the news?" the rapper scoffed. _"Bitch is dead."_

Then in a split second, Lucifer began to charge onto 2Vile as he grabbed him by the neck with ease. He kept moving forward that the glass walls shattered into pieces, pinning the rapper against the edge of the balcony. Gunshots were next as I shrieked at crouched down for cover, my eyes closed shut.

"DON'T SHOOT, YOU IDIOT!" the frail rapper shouted.

 _"Shoot her and you'll never see the light of day ever again!"_ I heard Luci's voice howling throughout the halls, the men began to back up slowly in surrender. I quickly ran to his side, grabbing his arm and took a breath.

"Look, I didn't kill her...!" protested 2Vile.

"Why should we believe in you?!" I growled at him so angrily.

"Because I loved the girl!"

"People sometimes kill people with whom they're in love," Lucifer stated as he stared at him. "The heart's mysterious... so I'm told."

"Ain't like that! Bitch made me crazy!"

"Women _can_ do that, but that doesn't mean you should beat them the bloody hell up, does it?" I spat.

"W-We worked that out a long time ago!" the rapper continued to protest. "I hit her once 'cause I found out she was _cheating_ on me!"

Oh... well that took a twist... interesting.

Lucifer and I took a glance at each other raising our brows up with that such interest. A we began to mentally agree that he was telling the truth, we decide to release him. Lucifer yanked him out of the balcony back on his feet with such ease then asked, "All right... with whom?"

"I don't know... I-I don't know, she wouldn't tell me alright?" he stuttered. "Said it was a big secret, s-some-some, uh, _rich married_ guy."

"Wouldn't that be... _Barnes..._?" I muttered to Lucifer in a slight shock, crossing my arms.

"I guess so..." he only replied, then back to 2Vile, "anyways... does she have a friend she might have confided in then?"

"She didn't trust no one, man. But uh... uh... her _therapist_! Her therapist is probably the   
one who knows! Sh-She's some uh-uh... _Dr. Linda_ i-in Beverly Hills! Saw her like five times on the DL; used a fake name, everything."

" _Oh_ , did she now? Well, thank you for your time..." Lucifer seemed to be intrigued of his own little mystery now that our dear pal Delilah has been an unfaithful woman... to both men.

_"LAPD, guns down! On the floor, down! You two -- against the wall!"_

Oh how nice to hear that familiar voice... just as we were about to leave an continue our investigation...

* * *


End file.
